


in memoriam

by leov66



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leov66/pseuds/leov66
Summary: #jamesturns20 fic contest entry 1, the prompt wasthe barricadesso heres my (first ever) take at the canon era + in poetry form





	in memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr's [@euphra-sie](https://euphra-sie.tumblr.com)

there is

a moment 

pressed like a flower 

against the memory 

unable to forgive

and eager to forget.

 

drowning in darkness, they try

to give the world

a taste of the sun

that leads them,

_to be free_.

 

to be a man, some say,

is to believe.

in what, others reply,

when there is no more good

in this godforsaken world.

so 

they seek

it out.

 

they are bound together

by what differs them.

the sun, 

its stars, 

their moon.

 

to believe, some say,

is to be a man.

perhaps then i am no man,

the one with the heaviest heart

whispers

kissing a bottle

like he 

would kiss

 his lover.

 

the sun looks away

as if ashamed

to see

its own work.

 

the stars watch

yet the same cold

that they are known for

has melted away 

a long time ago,

by a burning soul.

 

they are all

a constellation

a light

a sign, for those to come,

for their fate

has been sealed

with the breath of 

those sinful lips.

 

the sun knows,

of course it does,

it sees their fall

in every little triumph.

 

the moon

knows this all too,

for his soul and the sun’s

are

and will

be only halves

when they are alone.

 

 and so

the world spins

a new one rises

if only 

for the few seconds of dawn

a hope

ready to be crushed.

 

together 

they might have meant 

something,

but in the end

it’s just bodies

on the ground

no sun

no stars

no moon

no new galaxies spinning together

in their eternal rythm

of push and pull.

 

the barricade,

their universe,

cradles them to sleep

and closes

her children’s eyes

one

by 

one.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos comments and kudos COMMENTS AND KUDOS


End file.
